fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocrypha Elesis
|rōmaji=Apokurifa Ereshisu |type=Caster Magic Holder Magic Forbidden Magic Fighting Style |user=Various }} Apocrypha Elesis ( , Apokurifa Ereshisu; lit. "Karmic Retribution, World-Enlightenment Superpower") is a terminology used to classify various powers surpassing all conventional weaponry and magic while causing an enormous amount of change or damage in a large-scale area; it's due to this that they're often classified as Forbidden Magic, as such powers are able to cause a genocide of epic proportions. This is typically composed of Caster Magic and Holder Magic alike, invented or obtained through means known to their users; however, it does extend to other known powers and fighting styles, thus is universal. It's unknown when such powers came into existence, but it's hinted that they've started around the time where magic was evolving and humanity was advancing further and further at incredible rates in order to combat the various threats to their existence as a whole. Since then, such powers have been used time and time again, destroying bits of Earthland and forever changing the scope of history. Though it's unknown how many of these various powers and abilities are in existence, but it's recorded that there are enough to inevitable wipe out all life should the right conditions be met. Mages who use such powers and abilities are classified as Apostles ( , Aposutoru; lit. "Harbingers of the World's Demise"), their very existence being simultaneously feared and wanted by their governments, as they hold the power to bring the world to its knees. Overview documentation of the powers under this category.}} Magic is a universal power existing in the universe, acting as one of the many forms of combat available to mankind; with such power, they were able to overcome all adversity that they've faced and evolved as time passed. Through their ingenuity, various types of magics were born assimilated from other races, increasing their ever-growing repertoire. However, some were more dangerous than others because of their destructive scale or the effects they had on either the target, the user, or in most cases — both; an example is the infamous Black Arts, which deals irreparable damage to its users in exchange for calling forth great amounts of power. As other powers arose, some of them followed the same path as those of the Black Arts, becoming infinitely dangerous when used either too much or incorrectly; however, there have been exceptions as certain beings were able to harness them to its maxim, essentially turning themselves into a force of nature and lauded as a godlike figure. Time passed and these powers were constantly used over and over to quell various conflicts through sheer elimination; in turn, humanity gave such powers its current classification — "Apocrypha Elesis". Powers under this category can be described in many ways, some words being tightly associated with them. Regardless of origins, such powers have various similar traits that make them feared on a global scale; some of which include: scale of destruction — enough to wipe out everything within the vicinity without discrimination and cause irreparable damage to the environment, induce hazardous effects upon initiation and aftermath, and instill fear upon those it's unleashed on and witnesses of its incredulous power. Regardless of its classification, it seems that all Apocrypha Elesis powers create explosions of epic proportions, which can be seen and sensed from miles away, and produce shockwaves that virtually affect its surroundings thus dealing additional damage. As such qualities are innate, it's been commented that such powers are and treated as "warheads", if anything. In lieu of this, it's observed that like every known power, each one is different in its respective manner and no two are the same — their mechanics allowing them to become completely unique. Apparently, there are only a few known powers in existence — past and present, typical of something that's normally beyond human comprehension. In order to invoke such powerful forces, it takes much time to prepare their activation and certain conditions need to met; it's due to this that such powers are used in the most critical moments and has a limited amount of usages. According to certain reports by the Magic Council, the amount of power conjured in a given usage is equated to the amount of energy the caster gathers and pours into it; this means that they're manageable and can be used on smaller scales. It's due to this that this category surpasses the might of in terms of versatility and usage. Skilled enough mages are able to replicate the effects of this category through their own interpretation, but only to a certain extent; this is due to the complexity of each given power, which serves as one of the various reasons for their might. As such powers were either created by extremely high-level mages or beings possessing incredible power or influence, it can only be implemented by those who have capabilities needed to handle them. It seems that, while the powers are virtually invincible by normal means, they can only be stopped by one of two ways: defeating the caster before the power's usage or by matching said power with equal force. Many tend to go to the former, as it's a much easier method. The latter tends to be avoided because of the dangers associated with it; it's said that when two powers in such a category were to ever clash, it would bring on a cataclysm unlike any other. While it's never proven, many have stated that powers in this category surpass the might of both FACE and Etherion. Restrictions Note: This section is meant to help the user create a proper power under this category without getting into trouble with the admins later on; in order to own a power of their own, they must follow the proper guidelines listed below. Failure to do so will be either warned by me or taken up with Per, who will take care of the situation accordingly (which hopefully won't happen). *Each power is author-exclusive, thus can't be used by other users; in a sense, this is meant to be something like or in terms of availability. This is primarily due to their method of creators/origins, which is only known to the character it's used in tandem with. *No user is allowed more than one power outside of the storyline; it's also not to be used in RPs unless agreed to by both parties. Furthermore, this also extends to characters as well, as there can only be one user. Anymore is deemed unacceptable and denied upon request, as such a category is meant to be overpowered (to a certain extent), thus, the usage is limited. :*In terms of storyline, the number is bumped up to three characters at its limit — retaining the one power rule aforementioned. This is to better help the author fit such powers with the story they're creating — making it more proper in their own way. *As to stay in line with the rules of the site, no power is capable of world-destroying feats or causing problems that are clearly contradictory to canon. They must be within a reasonable scale, though its employment is up to the user. *The users of such powers must be over the age of 21 and possess capabilities equated to S-Class. This is to prevent others from creating younger characters possessing such insane powers, thus keeping in-line with common sense related to this universe. *To fit in with the magic amount rule, they're counted as a single magic — regardless of classification, thus can't be used on characters that exceeded the given limit. :*Should it be created as a weapon, it can be used by more than one character; however, the rule concerning age and power still applies and it's counted as the single magic. :*Also, should they happen to be Lost Magic, then it still falls under the "Lost Magic Amount" rule — no exceptions. *When said magic is created, it's automatically classified as a "Forbidden Magic" and "Apocrypha Elesis" in the category and infobox sections — both of which denote to their overall capabilities. Furthermore, users are classified as "Apostles" in the category section to signify their status(es) as the user(s) of such powers. List of Known Powers Trivia *This is, more or less, based off of the Strategic-Class Magician from the anime/light novel series, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei; however, the author notes that this is also based off of a myriad of things, specifically — powers, weaponry, and abilities seen in other anime and manga series that are able to cause destruction on a larger scale for convenience's sake. :*It should be noted that the author re-watched the series for "inspiration", but also enjoyed the way they classified and used magic, adding some scientific basis to them as not to sound completely random. *This was something the author created out of boredom, serving as a possible kick-start for inspiration for other material and the need to complete his other unfinished works before summer's end for personal reasons. *To be honest, they're just basically watered-down nukes existing in the FTverse, nothing more. Don't judge me! Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Technique Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Apocrypha Elesis Category:Olphion Completed Gallery